stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cube
The Cube SMP '''is a survival multiplayer series. The server was created by Graser10 and StrauberryJam on November 25th, 2013. Stacy joined the server on March 2nd, 2014. However, on October 9th, 2014, it was announced that Stacy was planning on leaving the Cube on her 50th episode, and the final episode aired on October 19th. Time on the Cube While on the Cube, Stacy made many different shops, most of which related to animals. For example, a Donkey Depot, Cat Café, Equine Emporium and an Ink Shack. Stacy built her house in a giant mesa biome and designed her house based on the Pixar movie "Up". Stacy didn't collaborate with other members of the Cube very frequently, but the most notable members she had collaborated with the most were Graser10, DevonDoesGames, and Parker Games. In Graser's 166th Cube Episode, it was revealed that Stacy would leave the Cube on her 50th episode and retire the series. Builds on the Cube Stacy's Home '''Stacy's home was placed at the top of a cliff within the mesa Biome, the house itself was inspired by the house from the film Up and used wool for the balloons. Clay and wood was the main house material and has a waterfall placed at the side of the cliff. The cliff was not just in reference to the film but also as a way to float up to the house (which Stacy did several times). Next to the house is a barn containing Stacy's horses and donkeys and mules. Stacy's Nether Tunnel Stacy's Nether Tunnel s'erved as a faster way to reach her home, the tunnel was inspired by the mesa biome. Stacy placed donkeys or mules on each side of the tunnel to race and travel faster through. In episode 34, DulJuice aided Stacy in completing the unfinished part of the tunnel. Stacy's Cat Cafe ''Main Article: Cat Cafe '''Stacy's Cat Cafe was a profitable cafe where you would pay 1 diamond per visit, the cafe included cake to eat and cat toys. The back of the cafe became a Japanese themed garden area with a pathway and bridge. The cafe was inspired by the real life Japanese cafes where being among the cats is a relaxing experience. Stacy also had a little help from Bayani with the structure. Stacy was planning on marketing the cats but was unable to because of the cats already being tamed. Stacy has said that the Cat Cafe is one of her favorite builds, and it wasn't until she built it that she noticed how much she loved building. She has stated that'd she'd like to rebuild it in Dogcraft. The Diamond Stack Stacy's Mule Menagerie & Donkey Depot 'Stacy's Mule Menagerie & Donkey Depot '''was a shop where you could breed and tame your own donkey or mule. Stacy also had on offer saddles and name tags. The building was inspired by the mesa biome in Minecraft. Stacy's Ink Shack '''Stacy's Ink Shack '''was an April Fools' prank on the other Cube members, mainly to confuse them. The reason being because the only item for sale was Ink Sacs (which are useless other than dye) which were priced very high. Stacy's Ink Inc: ''"Many consider the humble Ink sac to be one of one of the most rare, prized items in Minecraft. Why, just think of it! I couldn't be writing this book without it. Yes the mighty Ink sac is valuable beyond measure, However... Being the kind shop owner that I am, I will part with 1 Ink sac for 10 diamonds. "Too expensive!" you exclaim. well, my dear friend...tell that to the squid. All sales final. Leave payment in the chest..." Stacy's Equine Emporium 'Stacy's Equine Emporium '''was a shop where other Cube members could buy their own horse, members could also buy various types of horse armor, along with saddles and name tags. Members had to breed horses of the same color after their purchase to keep the numbers the same. The build is often remembered because of Stacy's later failed attempt to breed certain horse breeds, such as oddly spawning a brown horse after breeding two white horses. Stacy's Stallion Storage (previously Stacy's Stables) '''Stacy's Stallion Storage '''was a storage facility available to Cube members for their horses, donkeys, and mules. The stable was very profitable for Stacy (along with the Equine Emporium), the style of the build was that of a barn, the horses were kept in a dirt block area, to give Stacy the realistic feeling of what a barn is like. ' ''' The Police Station (in collaboration with ParkerGames) '''The Police Station '''was a build Stacy did with ParkerGames, the building acted as headquarters for their detective work. The back of the building was a kennel for their wolves, unfortunately the dogs were next to the museum of mobs making them continuously aggressive and drawn to the museum. Trivia * The Cube was Stacy's first Minecraft series in which Joey Graceffa was not a part of. * While Stacy did leave the Cube on good terms, she still had a notable conflict with DevonDoesGames which was eventually resolved. * Stacy's preferred building materials were clay, planks, wool and fences. * Stacy has been pranked over 2 times, and has pranked some Cube members before. Episodes For a list of all Cube episodes, please click here. References Category:Series Category:Minecraft series Category:Ended series Category:Collaboration